Here For You
by ZydrateAddiction12
Summary: Shilo, bloody and broken, finds solace in a lonely tomb and a certain Graverobber happens to stumble upon her. Review, favorite and all that jazz. :D M for safety.
1. Kid, is that you?

Wow. I'm really sorry for not putting up new stories and such. I've just had no inspiration. So, I decided to **make **myself write. I hope it didn't turn out too crappy. Please review and tell me what you think. :D The title kind of sucks, but whatever. Lol

* * *

><p>Shilo was cold. When she had gone out of her house to meet Rotti's driver so he could take her to the opera, she didn't think to grab a small jacket or a sweater. She shivered as she stumbled aimlessly around the dirty city, trying to find her way home. She was covered in her father and Mag's blood and she was lost. Shivering, and with tears streaming down her face, smearing the blood caked on her face, she arrived at a graveyard. Shilo entered the graveyard warily, looking out for GENcops.<p>

After making sure that nobody was there, she pushed open the door of a crypt and slipped inside. She blinked her eyes and read the name on the tomb. "Renee Robins." she whispered quietly. Shilo found a corner and swept the bug carcasses and dust out of the way and curled up. She put her forehead on her knees and whispered "I am alone." and cried herself to sleep.

"Shit!" Graverobber cursed under his breath as the wailing of an alarm system alerted the GENcops to his presence. He quickly gathered up his supplies, shoved them in his bag, and ran. He could hear bullets flying past his head. He spotted a mausoleum and quickly ducked inside, slamming the door, plunging himself in complete darkness. Graverobber was panting, trying to catch his breath, when he heard small whimpering sounds. He turned around to find a girl, covered in blood, curled up in the corner. "Kid, is that you?" he crawled towards her shivering form. She raised her head, raising her big, brown eyes to meet his ice blue eyes.

"It's you." Shilo said. He snorted. "Uh, yeah." Graverobber had heard about the opera. He knew it'd be a bloodbath. He felt kind of sorry for the kid. All she had wanted to do was to go outside and see the world, and look what it got her. Her dad was dead, her godmother was dead, she was all alone, and pretty much fucked. Shilo sighed and put her head back down. "What do you want?" her voice slightly muffled. Graverobber arched an eyebrow.

"Me? I just needed a place to hide until those idiot GENcops cleared out. Don't let me disturb you." he said the last part, sneering. He could hear her soft sniffling and he felt something pang his heart, and he felt compelled to comfort her. "Aww, c'mon Kid. Don't cry." he awkwardly put an arm around her tiny, shivery body. She turned her head and sobbed into his shoulder. She could smell dirt and death clinging to his ratty jacket, but she wasn't disgusted, she was comforted. Graverobber had encountered his share of crying girls, usually junkies, but hearing her cry was torture for his jaded heart.

"I-I've l-lost everything, G-Graverobber. Dad's d-dead, Mag's dead... I-I just... I just wanted to go outside!" she cried even harder. Graverobber patted her head awkwardly. "Errr... Sorry?" he said quietly. Her sobs quieted, turning to small whimpers. She sniffed. Graverobber pulled a dirty napkin out of his pocket and offered it to her. She took it gratefully and blew her nose. "Sorry." she mumbled. He eyed the wet spot on his shoulder that her tears had left. "No, uh, don't worry about it, Kid." She offered the tissue. He declined, "No. You keep that." Shilo blushed and clutched the tissue in her tiny hands. He looked at her.

She was covered in blood. Her dress had ridden up to mid-thigh, showing off an inappropriate amount of skin, and her wig was slightly askew. He chuckled lowly and pulled on an end of her wig, straightening it. Shilo blushed bright red. He figured that the GENcops were gone, so he stood up and stretched. His back cracked loudly and a groan escaped his lips.

"Well, Kid. It's been fun, but I gotta go. Junkies to service, graves to rob." He smiled a grin that reminded Shilo of the Chesire cat and went towards the door. "Wait!" she blurted out. He turned back to her and arched an eyebrow. "Um," she started off quietly, "I don't know how to get home. I was wondering-" Graverobber interrupted her. "Yeah, I'll show ya... For a price." He eyed her legs and Shilo blushed, trying to cover herself. He laughed. "Just kidding. C'mon." Shilo stood up, stretching. She had been sitting all day and most of the night. She straightened her wig and her bloody dress and walked towards him. He smiled widely at her. "Can ya keep up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hey! So, I was just sitting around and I decided to **make** myself think of something to write. I know there a tons of stories like this and I'm kind of ashamed of myself for adding to the slew of stories, but it's all I could think of. Should I continue this, or should it just be a one-shot? I want your opinions. Favorite and/or review and tell me. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. -Z

P.S.- I know it's a bit short, but I'm tired and my brain is fried. I know it's not an excuse for this pathetic excuse for a story/chapter (depending on you guys). Lol. Please, please, please, **PLEASE** review. It makes me feel good about my writing and it motivates me to continue writing. I'll give you cookies. Freshly baked. *raises eyebrows* You know you want them. Lol.


	2. Locked For A Good Reason

"Can ya keep up?" he smiled wolfishly. Before Shilo could answer, he took off running. She gasped and ran after him, trying to keep up with his wide strides. They were weaving through alley ways and dirty streets. Shilo was panting and feeling dizzy when she got to the familiar wrought-iron gate. He was hardly breathing hard and he smirked at her.

"You need to build up some stamina, kid." she glared at him and he burst out laughing. Shilo caught her breath and stalked towards her front door. Locked. She froze. _What am I gonna do? I'm locked out of my house. Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ Graverobber rolled his eyes. He fished a paperclip out of his pocket and went to work picking the lock. Shilo gaped at him. "What are you doing?" Graverobber raised his eyebrow. "I'm picking the lock because you standing there gaping like a fish wasn't getting us anywhere." Shilo's jaw dropped. He snorted. "Now you look even more like a fish. Aha!" the door swung open and Graverobber motioned for her to go in. She stomped in. Graverobber rolled his eyes and went in after her, closing the door behind him and locking it.

He looked around the room. There was a marble fireplace and a huge picture of a woman that looked like Shilo, dust covered every inch of the room, and the furniture was covered with a sheet. "Cozy." he murmured. Shilo was heading up the stairs. "So, uh, where are the lights?" he asked. She looked around. "I don't know..." she furrowed her brow. "I was always in my room." she shrugged and continued up the stairs. He followed her down a long hallway to a small room. The first thing he noticed was all the medical supplies. A heart monitor, an IV stand, and several bottles of pills. The bed had a protective plastic canopy, and there were stuffed animals littered all around the room. He leaned against the doorframe.

"Damn, kid. Are you dying?" he asked motioning to the heart monitor. She narrowed her eyes. "No. That's what he wanted me to think. I'm healthy." she took off her shoes and socks.

"Um, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna shower." she said, making her way to the small bathroom. Shilo heard him chuckle and say something. She closed the door and locked it. Shilo sighed and started to run hot water. She took her wig off and placed it in the sink. She stripped her clothes and stepped in the shower, groaning when the hot water hit her skin. She watched the caked blood wash down her body in pink rivulets. Not being able to stand the blood, she assaulted her skin with soap and a washcloth.

When her skin was clean she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. She opened the door and went towards her dresser, not noticing Graverobber sprawled out on her bed. He groaned. Shilo yelped and tried to cover herself. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" she yelled. Graverobber chuckled. "You said make myself comfortable, so I did." Shilo looked at him wide-eyed. "I didn't mean in here! I meant... Somewhere else! Get out! I'm practically naked!" he eyed her body, covered in water-droplets and slightly pink from the hot water. "Yeah... You are." She blushed and pushed him towards the door. "Out!" he laughed as she shut the door in his face.

He wandered down the stairs. He looked at the fireplace. "She really does look like her." he murmured quietly to himself. Graverobber noticed the fireplace was open. He cocked his head to the side. _Open?_ He pried the fireplace open and went in. It was cold and dark. He went down a short hallway and he saw an open room. There was a table in the middle of the room and on the table, there was a corpse. He was pale and his eyes were still open. There was a gaping hole in his abdomen and, upon moving closer, Graverobber noticed he had none of his organs. He shuddered. He heard a small gasp from behind him. He whirled around and saw Shilo. She had on a similar wig and a nightgown that reached to her knees. Her face was paler than usual as she took in her surroundings. Her brown eyes pooled with tears and she started hyperventilating. "Uh..." he started. She closed her eyes and started to vomit. She clutched her stomach.

Graverobber ran towards her and he noticed that she was really pale and had sweat and tears streaming down her face. _Shit! She must be going through withdrawal._ He thought. Shilo whimpered. "It hurts." she whimpered quietly. He scooped her up in his arms and sped out of the room, up the stairs, and into her room. He moved the plastic canopy aside and settled her under the covers, pulling them to her chin. She shivered. He kicked off his muddy boots and took off his jacket and settled in the bed next to her. He pulled her close. "Shh, it's ok Kid. You'll be ok." She whined and clutched at his shirt. "It hurts so bad." her eyes were tightly closed. Graverobber hugged her close and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I know. It'll be ok. You'll be ok." She cried herself to sleep. Graverobber made to move away, but her hand was still clamped on his shirt. He sighed and leaned against the headboard of her bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but something that felt like worry kept him awake.


	3. Dinner and Other Business

Shilo cracked her eyes open and groaned. Her head was throbbing and her mouth had an awful taste in it. She squeezed her eyes shut and desperately tried to remember what had happened. All she could remember was going down stairs. She was going to thank him for taking her home and she noticed the fireplace was open. She went inside and saw... Shilo shuddered at the memory of that poor man, tied down with a huge hole in his middle. Then, all she could remember were flashes of Graverobber's face and pain. Lots of pain. She tried to get up, but as soon as she did she was hit with vertigo and fell backwards on the bed. Shilo groaned and heard a chuckle somewhere near by. "You shouldn't try and move just yet, kid. Your body is still weak." Graverobber said. He was sitting in a chair by her bed. Shilo rubbed her hand across her face and groaned. "How long have I been out?"

Graverobber pursed his lips and counted on his fingers. "I'd say you've been in and out for the past... About three days, now." Shilo yelped. "Three days?" her eyes went wide. He nodded. "Withdrawal is a bitch." Shilo suddenly remembered who she was with and blushed a deep scarlet red. "Did you, uh, t-touch, uhm, me?" she stammered. He arched an eyebrow. "N-not that you aren't- What I mean is- Uh..." Shilo floundered.

Graverobber stifled his laughter and managed to answer her. "No, kid. I didn't do anything like that." he snorted. Shilo was mortified. "Oh god..." she put her face in her hands. "You hungry, kid?" he asked. As an answer, Shilo's stomach growled loudly. "I can get some food, Graverobber." she struggled to get out of bed. He quickly went to her side and wrapped his arm around her, steadying her. She smiled gratefully and they made their way, slowly, but surely, down the stairs to the kitchen. He gently set her down in a chair at the kitchen table. Shilo was panting and had some sweat beading at her brow. She wiped her face and told him where to find everything.

He dug around the fridge, looking for food that wasn't rotten. He pulled out a carton of eggs with a flourish and set to work scrambling them. "Where did you learn to cook?" Shilo asked. He shrugged. "When you're on your own for as long as I've been, you learn things." he put a plate of eggs in front of her. She licked her lips and started eating, the eggs scorching the top of her mouth and throat. He chuckled. "Eat slower, kid. You're gonna choke. Although, I could make a nice profit from all the drugs in your body." he joked. Shilo flipped him off and, to make him happy, started to chew her food slower. They ate in silence. After they were done, Graverobber collected the dishes and threw them in the sink with a loud clatter.

"Well, kid. I gotta go. I gotta replenish my supply." he grinned, showing his teeth. Shilo felt her heart quicken. "Will you be coming back?" she asked quietly. Graverobber raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to?" he asked. Shilo turned pink. "I- I'd like you to." she raised her brown eyes to his. He winked. "Then I'll come back."

Graverobber couldn't help but smile at her excited expression. He walked towards her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll be back late. Get some sleep. Can you make it?" She blushed. "I think so." she got up slowly and swayed. Graverobber caught her against his chest before she could fall. He laughed low in his throat. Shilo blushed. "I'll walk you up. Wouldn't want you to get a concussion after falling down stairs.". "I could have made it." she grumbled to herself. He chuckled and they slowly, but surely, made it to her room. He pressed his lips to her forehead and tucked her in. "Night, Kid." he closed the door behind him.

Graverobber ran a hand through his multicolored hair and sighed. "What the hell are you doing, Graverobber?" When his brain couldn't formulate an answer that didn't make him sick, he groaned in exasperation and went to his favorite place: the graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is kind of fluffy and really short, but it was fun to write. Please review. Reviews are like the water and I'm a fish. -Z


	4. The Graveyard

Graverobber snuck through the familiar graves, smelling the comforting scents of death and decay. As he wound through the headstones, he couldn't help his thoughts from gravitating to Shilo. _Is she alright? Should I have stayed? What if she needs something? _Those thoughts seemed to be playing on a loop in his head. He mentally shook himself. _She's fine. Probably sleeping._ Still, the thought of Shilo getting hurt or in some sort of trouble made Graverobber clumsy in his work.

He had already ruined three corpses, nearly alerted the GENcops to his presence because of a fallen tree branch and a loud curse word, and he was stumbling over fallen headstones, rocks, and other debris. With an irritated growl, he decided that he wasn't getting any work done tonight. He packed his supplies and quietly slipped out of the graveyard. Graverobber stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. Graverobber didn't understand why the kid had such an effect on him. He barely knew her. He furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe he just feels sorry for her, considering her dad the whole opera affair.

He sighed and brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. Thinking about this was giving him a headache. He started walking towards his usual alley, counting his vials. Four. _Should be enough for tonight._ He came to his usual spot, put a smirk on his face, and announced "Okay, kiddies! I got four vials. Let's go, I don't have all night." He raised a glowing vial above his head, and watched the junkies crawl towards him. "Hey, Graves." said a sickly sweet voice. Graverobber inwardly groaned.

"What do you want, Amber?" She scoffed. He turned to look at her. Her current look was waist length strawberry blonde hair and chestnut eyes. '_Nothing like Shilo's' _Graverobber thought. He shook his head to expel the thought. Her nose was small and pointy, like a pixie, and her lips were full and red. She smiled at him, exposing pearly white teeth. "So venomous, Graves. I just want a hit."

Graverobber raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in the mood, Amber." she rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You're no fun. Fine." she pulled some credits out of the pink plastic purse hanging off her shoulder. He took the credits and loaded his gun. He pressed it to the inside of her thigh and pulled the trigger. The effects were almost immediate. Her eyes glazed over and she slid down the grimy alley wall with a satisfied smile plastered on her fake face. He counted the credits in his hand. "No way, Amber. That was over half a vial." He extended his hand and she threw her plastic purse at him.

Graverobber fished through all of the make up and, eventually, found a wad of rolled up bills. He threw the purse back at her, the contents spilling out on the ground. He pocketed the money and left. _I wonder if Shilo's awake. I wonder if she'll be hungry._ Graverobber frowned. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Graverobber continued down the sidewalk, sidestepping bodies. He considered stopping at the market to buy some food, but dismissed the idea. He was a wanted man, he can't just go waltzing into markets buying food.

Graverobber continued walking. When he got to the gate, he noticed her light on. _'Awake?'_ Graverobber wondered. He quickly went towards the door and went inside the house. "Kid?" he called out. Graverobber heard a loud crash. His heart quickened. He ran upstairs to her room. When he got up to her room, he saw her crouched on the floor, the IV stand knocked over.

He blinked. "What are you doing, kid?" she looked at him, slightly pink and she was breathing hard. "Oh... You're back. I was just... I just had to go to the bathroom. I fell. It's no big deal." she shrugged. He rolled his eyes and helped her get back in bed. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded her head, slightly jostling the wig. "I'm ok.". He chuckled and tucked the blanket around her. "Ok. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed." Shilo nodded, her eyes followed him as he left the room. As he was leaving, he switched the light off and said goodnight. She murmured it back and closed her eyes, snuggling deeper in the bed.

Graverobber walked down the hall, towards Repoman's room. The thought of sleeping in there creeped him out at first, but he quickly got used to the idea after finding out that the couch was lumpier and more uncomfortable than the dumpster he slept in before. He changed into a pair of sweats and climbed between the dark green sheets. He thought about Shilo. He wondered what she was dreaming about and if she was feeling ok. He dismissed these thoughts, reassuring himself that if she needed him, she'd call for him or something. He sighed and told himself to stop being such a girl. He drifted off to sleep, thinking about brown eyes.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :) I know appearances of Amber usually mean bad stuff and her appearance here is kind of useless, but I wanted to write her in for some reason. Please review. :D It'd make writing this story a better experience. I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. -Z


	5. Nightmare

**Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating. Got caught up and then I had writers block! DX Here's the next chapter! :D Review please! **

_I just want to get my cure_

_Did you know he killed your mother?_

_You want to pay me to kill my father? You want me to kill? _

_I'm the cause of all your sickness..._

_BANG!_

Shilo woke up, drenched in sweat. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. She felt the bile rising up her throat. She stumbled to the bathroom and emptied what little food she had into the toilet. Panting, she stood back up and flushed the toilet. Shilo ran the cold water in the sink. She filled up a glass she kept by the sink and took a long drink. After the glass was empty, Shilo snuck out of her room. She silently made her way down the hall, to her dad's room. She quietly opened the door, a small amount of bluish light getting in the room from the many holograms of Marni hanging on the walls. She closed the door behind her and snuck towards the bed. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Shilo could see Graverobber's outline, rising and falling with his deep, even breaths. Shilo reached out and poked him on what she assumed was his shoulder, shocked to feel bare skin. She blushed in the darkness.

"Graverobber?" she whispered. He snored softly and grumbled. Shilo poked him again, a little harder. He groaned. "Whaaat?" he grumbled, his voice husky from residual sleep. "I-I'm sorry. I had a nightmare..." Shilo fidgeted. Graverobber groaned and turned on a lamp that was sitting on a table by the bed, illuminating her small figure. Her forehead was sweaty and her eyes were big and scared. Graverobber looked at her chocolate brown eyes, and felt his heart tug. He rubbed his forehead. "About what?" He could've kicked himself. '_What else?_' his inner voice said. "The opera?" he questioned. He saw her nod. He sighed to himself, deciding if he should let her sleep with him, or kick her out in the hall. Graverobber looked at her eyes again and groaned.

"Uh... You can sleep in here tonight, kid... I guess. Uh, if you want." Graverobber said hesitantly. He could see her blush a little in the low light. After a minute or so of her just standing there, Graverobber sighed. "Well?" he said, expectantly. Shilo bit her lip and nodded. Graverobber scooted to the other side of the bed while Shilo slipped in between the sheets slowly. Graverobber smirked. "Could you turn that light off, kid?" Shilo obliged and turned it off. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard her murmur a small thank you. He felt her snuggle deeper in the blankets before her breathing became deep and even. Graverobber fell asleep minutes later, listening to Shilo's breathing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shilo awoke slowly from dreams she couldn't remember. All she knew was she was warm and she didn't want to leave. She tried to stretch, but felt an arm tighten around her. She opened her eyes quickly. She saw an arm wrapped around her middle. Shilo gasped and blushed bright red. She tried to disentangle herself from him without waking him, but he groaned and mumbled "I was having a good dream..." Shilo stifled a giggle. "What was it about?" she asked between giggles. He looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Shilo blushed. "Oh. I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go downstairs." she hurried out of the room and Graverobber chuckled. "You are truly precious." he said quietly to the empty room. He got out of bed and threw on his clothes. As he was going down the stairs, he heard pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. He smiled to himself and made his way to the kitchen.

Graverobber entered the kitchen to find Shilo's body halfway in the fridge, trying to find food that was still good. He couldn't help but admire her backside. She wasn't very curvy, but she wasn't too slim either. Shilo closed the fridge with a sigh. "There isn't any food here, Graverobber." He broke from his reverie. "What?" he asked, his voice still having the far off quality of daydreaming. "We are out of food!" Shilo repeated slowly. Graverobber scoffed. "I guess you'll have to go and **buy** some then, kid." he sat down in a chair and propped his feet up on the table. Shilo played with a loose string on her nightgown. "I-I don't have any money." she muttered. Graverobber rolled his eyes and fished in his pockets for the credits Amber paid him. He finally found them and outstretched his hand. Shilo took the credits from his hand and looked at them. "Well, get dressed and get going, kid. I gotta go, too. If I'm gonna live here, I need some stuff."

Shilo furrowed her brow. "When will you be back?" Graverobber thought for a moment. "Soon." was all he said. Shilo scoffed and went up the stairs towards her room to get ready. She was excited to go to a store. After she had thrown on some clothes, she dug a small purse out of her closet and put the credits in it. As she made her way downstairs, she noticed that Graverobber wasn't there. _I guess he already left._ She hesitated at the front door, her hand hovering above the doorknob. She shuddered. _What if something bad happens?_ She shook her head. _No. Nothing bad will happen. _She justified to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the bright sunlight. Shilo took another deep breath and made her way down the street.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait. My summer is almost over and I had to at least start my summer report. XP So, because school is almost here, I'm going to try and get as many chapters in as possible. But, unfortunately, you can't expect regular updates since I'll be busy with school. I'm sorry! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. I know you guys are adding it to your alerts and your favorites, so PLEASE leave me a review. Critique is welcome. :) Thanks again for reading. -Z**


	6. Shopping

**I'm so sorry for the wait. Please forgive me. Don't throw rocks! DX**

* * *

><p>Graverobber fished around in his pockets for the key to his apartment, cursing. When his hands were met with nothing but empty vials and lint he groaned pulled out his lockpicks. After he the door swung open, the hinges protesting loudly, he took a look at the small, dark room he called home for the past few months. The floor was covered in dirty clothes and other debris, the furniture was old and the upholsterty was torn, stuffing coming out of the tears like blood seeping from a wound, and the walls were covered in dirt and mildew. He sighed and began picking up his clothes, putting them in his bag carefully so he wouldn't break any of his equipment. Graverobber exhaled deeply. He still had lingering doubts about moving in with the kid. Graverobber didn't want to suddenly get attached to her. Just thinking about having any kind of emotional attachment to her made him itch.<p>

_'She's helpless' _ a little voice in the back of his head told him. Graverobber felt a tug at his heart. "One day, I'm gonna find you and kill you." he muttered at the little voice. The little voice smirked. He finished putting clothes in his bag and turned to exit the apartment. He closed the door behind him and slowly made his way down the street, hoping that moving in with the kid wasn't a huge mistake.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shilo walked down the streets, clutching the plastic bags in her tiny fists. She looked around, desperately trying to find a street sign she was familiar with.

When Shilo first got to the market she was nervous and excited at the same time, the feelings making her stomach do backflips. The market was a huge, cold building with shelves from the floor to the ceiling filled with food and other products. Shilo nervously approached a bored clerk with bubblegum pink hair, emerald cat eyes, and several piercings and asked where she could find the frozen food. The clerk rolled her eyes and lazily pointed to the back of the store. Shilo made her way towards the back, weaving through the people.

When she had finally made it to the back of the store, she was dumbfounded at all the food. After standing there for a good five minutes, she finally picked some frozen pizzas at random, deciding that Graverobber would eat anything. Shilo also piled lunchmeat in her arms and found the bread after asking somebody where it was. She walked back to the front of the store and stood in line. When her turn came, she shakily handed her credits to the same bored clerk. Shilo was worried that it wouldn't be enough. She sighed in relief when the clerk took her money and gave Shilo her change. Shilo dropped the money in her plastic purse and gathered her groceries, thankful to get out of the crowded store.

Shilo became lost in thoughts about Graverobber. '_Do I want him to move in? What if he didn't want to and he felt like he had to? Oh, god. Am I clingy?' _Shilo thought to herself. She bit her lower lip. Shilo looked at her surroundings, realizing she had no idea where she was. There was one person on the street, but he was so doped up on Z that Shilo couldn't get anything out of him but a few grunts. Her heart picked up speed and she started walking faster. She turned down an alley. She saw two guys at the far end of the alley. Shilo froze and started to turn away.

She accidentally kicked a can into the wall and winced at the loud clattering sound. She looked over her shoulder. The two guys were looking at her with interest. Her heart lept up in her throat as they started sauntering over to her. Shilo's mind was racing. They were close enough so that Shilo could smell the alcohol on their clothes. The first guy was tall, he had green spiked hair with blond at the tips and he looked at Shilo hungrily. The second was a little shorter than his companion with a red mohawk with orange highlights, giving the appearance of a fire. He looked at Shilo with the same hungry gaze as the first. Shilo shuddered involuntarily and shrank away from them.

"Whaddya think, Zane? She pretty enough?" the second one asked his taller companion. Zane cocked his head to the right. "I dunno, Seth. She's pretty covered up... Can't really see anything." Shilo felt bile rise in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut. The tall one, Zane, stalked closer. Shilo backed up against the alley wall and belatedly realized that this was a bad idea. He towered over her. He put his hand on the wall behind her and leaned down. Shilo thought quickly and kneed him hard in his groin. Zane groaned loudly and doubled over.

Shilo dropped her bags and tried to run. The shorter one, Seth, grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her back against the wall. Shilo whimpered in pain as her head hit the wall hard. Zane, white faced pulled a knife out of his pocket. "You stupid bitch!" he wheezed. He flipped the knife open and it glinted dangerously. Shilo's breathing hitched and she whimpered. "I was gonna take it easy on you." Shilo felt hot tears spill onto her cheeks. "Please don't!" she pleaded. Zane shook his head. "No way, slut. We're gonna have some fun." He smirked and Shilo closed her eyes, waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow... It's been a while. I'm so, so sorry! I'm not going to make an excuse. That was just too long to go without an update. I will say that I probably wrote and rewrote this chapter 100 times. It wasn't turning out right. I'm pretty happy with it, though. Never again will I go this long without updating. Once again, I apologize. Review and favorite please! :D -Z**

**P.S. Thanks to ArticulateZ and VulcansAreSexy for the continued support. Cookies for you guys! :)**


	7. Comfort

Graverobber whistled a tuneless song as he made his way down the street, sidestepping bodies, living and dead, and twirling an empty vial through his fingers. He was anxious to get to Shilo's house so he could eat some real food. He expected she was back from shopping and she was excited to tell him all about it. He chuckled to himself as he pictured her face. Her brown eyes glistening with excitement and her mouth turned up in a huge smile. He smiled to himself briefly before he stopped midstep. _What am I __**thinking?**__. _Graverobber sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What are you getting yourself into, man?" he muttered to himself. He sighed heavily and continued walking down the street, no longer whistling.

He made halfway down Vittima Street when he heard a shrill scream, followed by a slap and a low, angry voice. Graverobber furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't normally one to get in the way of things, but the scream sounded kind of familiar to him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't figure his conscious would let him just walk away this time. He groaned and put on his scary face he reserved for when junkies didn't pay.

He cracked his neck and turned the corner into the alley. Graverobber saw red. Shilo was pushed against an alley wall, her shirt ripped open to expose her lacy, electric blue bra. Her skirt was on the ground pooled at her feet. She had a large, red handprint on her face and tears running down her eyes. Her attacker had his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Graverobber was shaking in anger. _'Mine'. _His mind growled. "HEY!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shilo's breathing was erratic. She opened her eyes and saw the knife glinting in the light. She whimpered again. The pair of them were smirking. Shilo steeled her resolve. _It isn't gonna happen this way, dammit! _She drew air in her lungs and let out a shrill scream. It was cut off by Zane slapping her hard. "Shut up! There's nobody here. No one is gonna save you." He brought the knife to her shirt. He cut the shirt open and pulled her skirt down in one fluid motion. Shilo gasped and felt more tears fall down her face. She opened her mouth to scream again, but Zane's hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound.

Shilo's heart was beating out of control. She cried and scratched at his arm, hoping that he'd let go. When this seemed to be getting her nowhere, she slumped agianst the wall, resigned. "HEY!" a loud voice barked. Shilo turned her head towards the voice. _Graverobber!_ her mind shouted joyously. Relief flooded her body. Her attackers faces were white and Zane's hands left Shilo's body. He dropped the knife and started shaking. Graverobber took two threatening steps forward before they took off running down the alley. Shilo slumped to the ground, trying to cover herself and crying into her knees.

Graverobber took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and walked towards Shilo. He knelt on the ground next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, Shi. It'll be ok." he murmured. She shivered. Graverobber took his coat off and draped it around her small frame. He pulled her to her feet and put his arm around her. "Wait!" she protested. Graverobber arched an eyebrow. "The bags." she explained. Graverobber scooped the bags up in his arms and they silently walked down the street, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was almost dark when they arrived at Shilo's house. Shilo fumbled with the lock. She dropped the key and dissolved into tears. Graverobber pulled her into a hug. She clutched at his shirt and sobbed. Graverobber kissed the top of her head and murmured "It's ok." in her ear. They stayed that way for about ten minutes. The cold wind bit at Graverobber and he shivered. "Kid, not that this isn't nice, but it's damn cold out here and you have my coat." Shilo pulled away and muttered "Sorry." before she knelt to the ground and picked up the key. Graverobber took the key with a smirk and opened the door. Shilo picked up the groceries and walked towards the kitchen.

Graverobber followed her to the kitchen, she was about to start putting groceries away when Graverobber snatched them out of her hands. She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Kid, you're practically naked. Go change. I think I can figure out how to put groceries away." he smirked. Shilo blushed and hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs, clutching the coat around her. The scent of dirt, sweat, and death clung to the jacket. Shilo didn't mind. She got to her room and closed the door behind her. She laid the jacket carefully on the bed and stripped out of her ruined clothes.

Shilo felt tears threaten to overflow at the thought of what almost happened. She sniffled and put on a nightgown. She wiped her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her wig was tangled and dirty. She had an angry, red welt on her cheek where she got slapped. She gingerly raised her hand to touch it and winced. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Shilo walked to the bathroom where she rinsed her face with ice water. She dried her face and looked at her reflection. _A little better._ She sighed and went back to her room. Shilo gathered the coat in her arms and went downstairs.

As Shilo was going down the stairs, she heard the oven timer go off, and her stomach growled angrily. Shilo entered the kitchen and saw Graverobber bent over the oven, getting a pizza out. Shilo licked her lips hungrily. Graverobber turned around and smiled widely at her. "Hey, kid. Ya hungry?" Shilo smiled. "Yeah. I'm starving, actually." He put the pizza on the table. Shilo smiled at him and offered the coat. "It's kinda smelly, but thank you." He took the coat and draped it over the back of the chair. "Let's eat, kid. It's been a long day."

**A/N: I planned to make this a little longer, but it seemed like here was a good place to end the chapter. :) Review! Or else... -Z**


	8. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Ok, usually I'd be writing the next chapter for this story. The thing is, I need you guys to review more often. 491 hits, 124 visitors, and **_**7 reviews**_**? C'mon. That's ridiculous. I need some feedback! I want to hear from you guys. I want to hear your ideas and your favorite parts and all that. It really only takes 30 seconds or more to leave a nice review (longer if you want to leave a huge one.) and it's really nice to get some reviews. So, if I don't get reviews I might discontinue this. I really hate to say that because I hate leaving things unfinished, but I don't want this to just be a huge waste of my time. All I'm asking is for you guys to review. Thanks for reading, but I also need some love! :) -Z 3 **

**P.S.- Thanks to ArticulateZ for being so nice and reviewing every chapter I put up. :)**

**P.P.S.- Vulcans Are Sexy, I love you! :D xD **


	9. Harvesting

"Let's eat, kid. It's been a long day." Shilo nodded enthusiastically, her stomach growling loudly. Graverobber pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, hungrily eying the pizza. Graverobber sat in the chair across from her and started slicing the pizza. He finished slicing the pizza and put a slice in front of her. She bit into the pizza ferociously, not caring that it was scalding the hell out of her mouth. She devoured the pizza, Graverobber watching with amusement. She reached for another slice but stopped when she saw Graverobber staring at her, an amused smirk on his face. "What?" she asked. Graverobber shook his head. "Nothing, kid. You enjoying that pizza?" Shilo turned pink. Graverobber chuckled. She chewed the slice of pizza slowly and Graverobber chewed his.

It was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence. After the pizza was gone Graverobber got up to clear the plates, but Shilo beat him to it, clearing the plates from the table and having them in the sink before he could say that he had it under control. She started running the water for dishes. "It's the least I could do after what you did for me, Graverobber." she smiled a little. Graverobber returned the smile. "Thanks, kid. I gotta go out harvesting, tonight. My supply is low." Shilo's eyes brightened. "Can I go?" she asked excitedly. Graverobber shook his head no. "No way. It's no place for you, kid." Shilo pouted. "Pleeeaaseee?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Graverobber groaned. "That's not fair." Shilo sauntered over to him and looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "C'mon, Graverobber. I'll stay out of the way, I promise! I'll keep watch!" she stood on her tiptoes and smiled up at him.

Graverobber rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright! Fine. You have to change, though." Shilo squealed happily and ran out out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Graverobber sighed and sat down heavily in the kitchen chair, cursing himself. Shilo bounded up the stairs two at a time, and ran down the hallway into her room. She stripped out of her night gown hurriedly and opened her dresser. She pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans and a black sweater and threw them on quickly. She went into her bathroom and brushed the small tangles out of her wig. She inspected her reflection and, finding nothing wrong, exited the bathroom. Shilo walked out of her room, grabbing a small coat on her way out.

As she was walking down the stairs, Graverobber looked at her and nodded. "It'll do." He put his coat on and opened the door, a cool breeze blew in the house. Shilo shivered and put the coat on. She walked toward him and smiled at him. He grinned a Cheshire cat grin and extended his arm. "Shall we?" Shilo giggled and took his arm.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shilo was perched on a tombstone as she watched Graverobber harvest. When they had first entered the graveyard, Shilo's heart was hammering. "Graverobber, what if we get caught?Graverobber scoffed. "Please, kid. I'm the Graverobber. Have some faith." Shilo crossed her arms over her front and raised an eyebrow. "You screamed in the middle of a GENcop infested graveyard and almost got us killed." Graverobber rolled his eyes and ignored her. "C'mon, kid. We're almost there." Shilo sighed in exasperation and followed him to the center of the graveyard. She sat down, careful to avoid spotlights and watched him work. He pulled a rotting corpse out of an above ground grave and laid it on the ground. He took his bag off his shoulder and took out his needles and vials.

Shilo watched his hands in fascination. His fingernails had grime and dirt under them, and his fingers were nimble and long. She watched, fascinated, as he shoved the needle into the corpse's nose. There was a sucking sound as the glowing liquid filled the needle's barrel. "You gotta smack it." she whispered. Graverobber smirked and continued working. He methodically emptied the drug into a glass vial, careful not to spill a drop of the precious liquid. He did this once more before he put the corpse back in it's resting place. He stroked the corpse's rotting face and whispered "Thank you, sleeping lady." He replaced the lid of the casket and motioned for her to follow him. She hopped down from the tombstone and followed as quietly as she could.

Graverobber did the same with the next corpse. The amount of zydrate in this one filled two whole vials and Shilo was, once again, mesmerized by the blue glow. She wondered briefly if just one hit would make it all better. She mentally shook herself after this and watched him work. His hands, although they were large, were very graceful. She marveled at the careful movements. She could've watched him work all night, but Graverobber decided that he had enough of the glow and motioned for her to follow him again. She stood up and swayed, her legs numb from cold. She shook her legs ran to keep up.

She tripped over a branch sticking up from the ground and gasped. Graverobber caught her before she could fall on the ground and she looked up at his ice blue eyes. He stared down at her. Her breath caught in her throat. Graverobber leaned forward until his lips were barely touching hers. Shilo leaned forward and closed the distance between them, bringing her hand up to his chest. His tongue swept across her lower lip and she gasped. He pulled away. "Be more careful, kid. Can't be saving you all the time." he whispered against her lips. He grinned and licked the tip of her nose. She giggled, wiping the tip of her nose on her sleeve, and followed him out of the graveyard.

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! Here is the new chapter. And, as an apology for not updating, I give you *da da da da* the first Grilo kiss! :D Pretty good, huh? Huh? I think it's good. Especially for her -gasp- first kiss! xD What did you guys think? There will definitely be more Grilo kisses coming. :) Review, favorite, and all that! :D -Z**


	10. Surprise!

Shilo huffed in exasperation and turned over on her side. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the kiss they shared in the graveyard. She felt her face turn pink. _What was I __**thinking?**_ she thought to herself. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot. _She pulled the blanket up to her chin and groaned. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._ She chanted to herself.

She rolled over on her right side and saw blue moonlight filtering through the smog polluted clouds. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't go to sleep. Her mind would wander to his hands. Despite their size, they were very graceful. She smiled a little. And his fingers! They were so long! Shilo blushed in the darkness and covered her head with the blanket.

She groaned into the pillow and forced herself to recite bug names in her head. _Hemileuca eglanterina, Vanessa atalanta, Cercyonis pegala... _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Graverobber was seated at the kitchen table, occasionally taking a drink of water from the glass he had in front of him. Graverobber felt like a terrible person. He rarely ever felt this way, so the fact that he was actually feeling bad about one of his actions shocked the hell out of him. The kid kissed him, and he kissed back her back. He felt like a pedophile.

_Jailbait_. His mind chanted to him on the way back to her house. Graverobber may not have been a very good person, but he still had limits on what he would and wouldn't do. It wasn't just that, either. She was just so... Good. Too good for him. He sighed and took a drink. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. He'd definitely had better, but there was something about _**that**_kiss that was just... Amazing.

He sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He got up and left the kitchen, glass still on the table, and went upstairs to his room. He hoped that a good night's sleep would chase away the feelings of guilt he had.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shilo woke up the next morning feeling groggy and sleep deprived. She rubbed her eyes went downstairs. Graverobber, it seemed, wasn't up. Shilo smiled brightly and went to the kitchen. She rummaged around in the fridge.

She pulled out eggs, cheese, and some ham. She set the food on the counter and tried to reach the cabinets. She couldn't. She frowned and stood on her tip toes. Her fingertips barely grazed the bottom of the cabinets.

She huffed and stared up at the cabinets, willing them to be lower. She was so focused on this, she didn't hear Graverobber come in the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He went to the cabinets and pulled out a frying pan. Shilo squeaked and turned around to find Graverobber standing behind her, an amused smile on his face and the pan in one hand. His hair was tied in the back with a pony tail and he was wearing a pair of baggy sweats and a black shirt.

Shilo blushed and looked at the floor, studying a spot of dirt on the floor. "Oh. I was just gonna... Make some breakfast. D'you want some eggs?" She rubbed her arm and bit her lip. Graverobber rolled his eyes. "What, kid? Couldn't hear ya." She took a deep breath and asked again, still staring at the floor.

He sighed in exasperation and grabbed her chin, tilting her face up to his. "What now?" he smirked. Shilo, if possible, blushed even more and asked again. "That's much better, kid. And yes, I'd love some." He smiled his Cheshire cat grin and sat down at the table, propping his feet up on the table. She turned around and began frying eggs. The only sound was the popping of grease in the pan.

Shilo served the eggs and sat down in the chair across from Graverobber, careful to avoid his eyes. After several minutes of this, he broke the silence. "Kid... We need to talk." Graverobber stated simply. Shilo winced. "I'm so sorry, Graverobber! I don't know what came over me! I just- I mean... You're you and I'm... Ugh. What I mean is... Oh, god... Uh..." She looked at him. He looked amused and Shilo buried her face in her hands, mortified.

"Relax, kid. Breathe." He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. Shilo relaxed visibly and the blush drained from her cheeks a little. "Better?" he questioned. Shilo nodded, still not looking at Graverobber. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face to his. She smiled a little. "What did you want to talk about?" Shilo asked. He grinned and raised his eyebrows in an 'are you stupid?' way. "Oh. Right. That..." Shilo exhaled and rubbed her eyes.

"Listen, kid. Uh... I don't know what came over me in the graveyard last night, but it can't happen again." Shilo looked disappointed. "Not that it wasn't good, but... Ah, how do I say this?" he fumbled for words. "What is it, Graverobber?" she asked. He looked at her.

Her eyes, big and brown, were staring at him. Her lips were pursed and her chin was in her hands. He groaned and gave up. _To hell with it! _ He pulled her to him and crashed his lips against hers. She was unresponsive at first, but quickly, and enthusiastically, returned the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and he grabbed her hips.

She pulled away, gasping for breath. Her cheeks were flushed and her wig was slightly off center. She cleared her throat. "Wow... That was... Wow." Shilo breathed. Graverobber grinned. "Yeah. Wow."

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Sorry for the delay in updates, but I get kind of busy sometimes and other times it's just not happening. I'll try and update more frequently, but don't count on it. xD Thanks to all my reviewers and the ones who add this to Alerts/Favorites etc. You guys ROCK! Thanks to ArticulateZ for helping me beat chapters into submission. :) How was the kiss? ;) Review! -Z **

**P.S.- For most of this chapter, I was listening to Crazy For You by Adele. I don't think it really goes, but I like it. xD**

**P.P.S- I want 3 reviews before I give you the next chapter! **


	11. Dazed and Confused

Shilo glanced out the window for the tenth time in five minutes. She frowned when all she saw was the wind blowing dry leaves around and the wrought iron gate. She huffed in exasperation and turned back to her book. After their kiss that morning, Graverobber muttered a quick excuse to go back to his room. Shilo didn't mind. She was freaked out, too. She continued cleaning up the kitchen and went upstairs to shower and brush her teeth. She snuck a glance at his door on her way to her room and saw that it was closed. Shilo paid no mind, guessing that he was changing or something. She went about her business.

At around lunch she went up to see if he was hungry. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She cracked the door open. "Graverobber? Are you hungry? It's about lunch time, and I was just wondering..." No answer. Shilo hesitantly stepped in her father's old room. It was just how she remembered it, just a little messier.

_"Daddy, can we go outside today?"_

_"No, precious. How many times have I said this? You're too fragile."_

_"But Daddy-"_

_"No! Go back to bed, Shi."_

Shilo took a deep breath to calm herself and called Graverobber's name again. Still no answer. Shilo sighed. _He must've left._ Shilo thought. Her shoulders drooped and she closed the door silently behind her.

Shilo looked up from her book again. Still no Graverobber. Shilo groaned in frustration. _Where is he? _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Graverobber sat sullenly at the bar. He took a long drink from his scotch and motioned for a refill. The bartender, a purple haired woman with an hourglass figure and green skin that went by the name of Legacy, nodded and refilled the heavy-bottomed glass. Legacy was a former customer of his. She got regular hits every night until she got clean after a brush with an inexperienced Repo cadet. Graverobber didn't usually drink. Sure, he enjoyed the occasional drink or two, but he never was a heavy drinker. He sighed and took a drink, letting the calming effects of the alcohol soothe his guilty conscience.

"What is it, Graves? You're just sittin' there, staring at that drink." Legacy questioned. Graverobber looked up from his drink and looked at her, smirking. "Hey, Legacy. How's life treating you?" Legacy rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we're not talking about me. What's wrong?" she prodded. Graverobber grunted. "Nothing I can't handle." he downed the rest of his drink and stood up, swaying a little. He paid for the drink and tipped an imaginary hat. "G'night, m'lady." Legacy scoffed and muttered to herself, collecting the credits he dropped on the bar.

Graverobber stepped out of the bar into the cold night. He walked down the street, stumbling and swaying every few steps. He brought his hand up to his forehead, willing the spinning to stop. He shook his head and continued walking, hoping that the cold air would clear his head.

His thoughts were gravitating towards her again. He hoped she wasn't staying up waiting for him. _She probably is, though. _Graverobber pinched the bridge of his nose. He continued stumbling down the street. When he finally got to the gate, he looked at the windows. Lights on. "Shit." he mumbled.

He sheephishly walked up to the door. He was about to open it when the door flew open. Shilo was standing there in her nightgown, her arms crossed over her chest, and a stern look on her face. "Where have you been, Graverobber?" she asked. "Why does it matter?" he snapped. She clenched her jaw and inhaled sharply. Shilo wrinkled her eyebrows and sniffed the air. "Have you been drinking?" He groaned. "So what? I'm a big boy, I can do what I want."

Shilo huffed in exasperation. "I made you some dinner. It's in the stove." She turned on her heel and sat back down on the couch, pretending to read her book, occasionally looking up to glance at Graverobber. Graverobber rolled his eyes and went towards the kitchen. He opened the stove door and saw a pizza. He grabbed it out of the oven and set it down on the table, a loud bang echoed through the kitchen. He dug in, not minding that the pizza wasn't all the way done in the middle.

He quickly finished the pizza, throwing the dishes in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen, catching Shilo's eyes. She quickly looked down at her book. He smirked. _Let's have some fun, _he thought to himself. He strode over to Shilo on the couch, snatching the book out of her hands and throwing it in a random direction across the room.

Before she could complain, Graverobber crashed his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck. His hands gripped her hips. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she quickly let him in. She was clumsy at first, but she quickly caught on and was giving it as good as she got. He nudged her legs open and settled his hips against hers.

She moaned quietly at the contact and he instictually ground his hips into hers. Her face was flushed. Graverobber's hands wandered up to Shilo's chest, cupping her through her shirt. Shilo gasped and Graverobber, deciding that he had enough fun for now, pulled away and left her gasping and dumbfounded on the couch. "Night, kid." he smirked and went up the stairs. Shilo gaped after him, wondering what the hell just happened.

**A/N: Aren't I just terrible? xD Review! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll be better, I promise! I know it's short, but I think it's ok. :) I want 3 reviews before the next chapter. -Z **


	12. Her Awakening

**A/N Dear God. Let's hope this turns out ok. *fingers crossed* WARNING: LEMONY CHAPTER HERE! Don't like, don't read. **

Shilo gaped after Graverobber's retreating form. _What the fuck was __**that**__ about? _She stalked up the stairs after him, her jaw set. Graverobber was about to go into his room. Shilo, acting on instinct, balled up her fist and punched him hard between his shoulder blades. A quiet 'oomph' came from his mouth and he had to brace himself on the doorframe. For such a small thing, she sure could pack a punch. She groaned quietly and started massaging her hand. "What the fuck, kid?" he snarled at her.

"You deserve it!" she shouted back at him. "What in the holy **fuck** was that all about?" Graverobber ran his fingers through his hair angrily, his fingers catching on the small tangles. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid." Shilo gave a yell of frustration. "THAT! DOWNSTAIRS! YOU KISSING ME! WHAT THE HELL?" She motioned downstairs. "What the hell is wrong with you, Graverobber?" she continued yelling.

Graverobber was desperately trying to remain calm, but the alcohol and Shilo yelling was making this a nearly impossible task. "I'm sick of your hot and cold moods, Graverobber! One second you like me and are kissing me, the next you disappear for hours!" She continued ranting, but Graverobber was hardly listening. Her face, although contorted in anger, was, to Graverobber, incredibly beautiful.

_No, Graverobber! Don't do it! She's jailbait! _ his mind screamed at him. But he put his noisy conscience on mute and pulled Shilo in for a kiss. She pushed against his chest, but he pulled her closer, his arm going around her waist. Their tongues battled for dominance. He turned them around and pushed her against the door. Shilo was moaning and sighing softly. Graverobber growled softly and grabbed her hips, instinctually grinding against her.

She gasped quietly and Graverobber started licking and sucking on her neck. Shilo, gasping and panting, tangled her fingers in Graverobber's hair. "Still mad, kid?" he smirked. "Shut up and kiss me." Shilo growled. He smirked and brought his lips back up to hers. Shilo could feel him through his pants and she blushed. Graverobber opened the door behind her, catching her when she stumbled backwards. He gave a toothy grin and she flashed him a dirty look.

He rolled his eyes and continued kissing her. He slid the nightgown off her shoulders and felt her tense a little. Graverobber kissed her shoulder. "Relax, kid." She nodded and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Graverobber circled around her, Shilo feeling a bit like an animal being stalked by a hungry lion. He stopped behind her and found the zipper to her nightgown, pulling it down slowly. When the zipper was all the way down, Shilo brought her arms up to her chest to hold the nightgown in place. Graverobber reached in front of her, gently coaxing her arms away from her chest.

The nightgown fell on to the floor. Shilo took another deep breath. Graverobber, his arms still over Shilo's, could feel her heart thumping erratically against her ribcage. In an effort to calm her, he pressed his lips to her neck in a soft kiss. "Relax, kid. You're beautiful." he whispered against her skin. She turned around to meet his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her bare torso was warm and Graverobber felt more blood leave his head and go lower.

He picked her up bridal style, a surprised squeal escaping her lips, and carried her over to his bed. He set her down and stripped off his shirt. Shilo looked at him in wonder. She'd never seen a man without his shirt on and she was pleasantly surprised at what she found. He was broad across the shoulders, with small scars covering his toned chest and stomach.

He sat down on the bed and Shilo crawled towards him. He pulled her in his lap and she lightly traced the scars with her fingers, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Graverobber. She, feeling brave, brought her lips to his neck and kissed him. Graverobber gave a satisfied groan and fell back onto the covers, pulling Shilo on top of him. She continued kissing and sucking, biting every now and then.

He flipped them and kissed her lips. He pulled her lower lip between his and sucked, reveling in her moan of pleasure. He kissed her neck, between the valley of her breasts, down to her stomach, to right above the elastic of her panties, then he worked his way back up to her lips. As he began kissing her again, he gently kneaded her breast occasionally pinching her nipple. He brought his mouth down to close over the other, swirling his tongue around the pink flesh. Shilo was panting and arching towards his mouth.

Graverobber's fingers ghosted down the side of her body, down to her panties. He hooked a thumb into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Shilo suddenly got nervous again. She pushed the nervousness aside. She wanted to actually experience things. She spent her whole life cooped up in her room like a bird in a cage. Reading about things, but never actually experiencing them. She was sick of it. She wanted to stop being afraid of things. She wanted to join the living. Graverobber slid the panties down her legs, tossing them on the floor.

He kissed where her thigh met her most intimate spot and she gasped and arched off the bed. He grinned and licked the length of her and Shilo moaned loudly. He licked and sucked, Shilo's moans growing louder and more frequent. He licked his lips and moved back up Shilo's body, chuckling when she made a sound of disappointment. He pulled a condom out of a pocket from his pants. He half expected Shilo to stop the whole thing, but he was surprised when she broke out in a grin. Her eyes still showed a hint of nervousness, but he shrugged it off.

He quickly removed his pants and boxers. Shilo's eyes grew wide at the sight of him. "You're... Will it...? Uh..." Shilo fumbled for words. Graverobber chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. I'll go easy on you. You're a virgin, right?" Shilo blushed a little and nodded. "I figured. Don't worry, kid. It'll be fine." She nodded and laid back on the bed, spreading her legs. Graverobber smiled reassuringly and opened the package containing the condom. He slid it on and kissed her reassuringly.

Shilo's arms went around his neck, pulling him closer and her legs went around his waist. He lined himself up with her opening. "Ready?" he asked. Shilo nodded quickly. He pushed in, breaking her barrier. She cried out and her fingernails dug into his back. He groaned at the feeling of her around him and resisted the urge to move his hips in a fast rhythm against her. Shilo blinked back tears and took a few deep breaths. She moved her hips experimentally against him and gasped at the feeling. Graverobber took this as a signal to get moving, so he pulled out half way and delved back into her. She moaned quietly, sparks of electricity shooting up her spine.

He continued this until Shilo was thrusting against him, her soft gasps and moans pushing Graverobber close to the edge. He moved faster, groaning at the feel of her clenching around him. Graverobber, feeling his release looming closer, moved his hips faster against hers. She gasped and arched her back. She cried out as she came, her eyes wide and surprised. Graverobber came shortly after, his hips bucking against hers. A growl escaped his lips and he collapsed beside her, throwing the condom in a wastebasket beside the bed.

She was panting, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body. She curled up against his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders. She kissed his jawline and whispered "Thank you, Graverobber." she smiled sleepily. Graverobber smiled. "No problem, kid. Go to sleep." She murmured something unintelligible and drifted off.

Before Graverobber could drift off to sleep, his eyes popped wide open. _What did I just do? This was bad. Bad, bad, bad... _His mind chanted to him. He carefully disentangled Shilo from his arms so he wouldn't wake her up and quickly put his clothes on. He couldn't believe what he just did. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't believe I was stupid enough to do that. Ugh. I'm such an idiot! Gotta get out of here before she wakes up._ His mind was racing.

As he was exiting the room, he took a look at her sleeping form. She was still flushed from the sex, and her neck had a large hickey on it. He chuckled inwardly despite himself. Her breathing was deep and even and her lips were parted slightly. Graverobber's heart gave a pang, but he ignored it. He closed the door softly and tiptoed down the hallway and stairs. He pulled his shoes on quietly and stealthily slipped out the front door, disappearing into the cold, windy night.

**A/N: Ok, I know you guys probably want to cut my fingers off, but please trust me. I have a plan! This is was my first attempt at a lemon and I am very happy with it. How did I do? :D Pretty good? Tell me in a review! ;) HUGE thanks to Bronwyn (AKA ArticulateZ) and my dearest darlingest sister for giving me some helpful hints and tips for writing a lemon. And you, my faithful readers, I want to give you guys a HUGE thanks for encouraging me to keep writing. :) Without you, this would've never become a multi-chapter story and I'd still have absolutely no faith in my writing abilities. Ah. I think I've rambled enough. xD Leave me a review and some constructive criticism (especially for this chapter). -Z**


	13. Please Read:

**Ho, all ye faithful readers! I am SO so sorry for the slow updating, but fear not! This story is still continuing! I know it's been a while, but I am working on the new chapter now. :) I'm so sorry, but I've been focusing on school and this chapter just doesn't want to be written (and I'm kind of sad to be writing it)! I will beat it into submission! I am putting a lot of effort into it and it's gonna be AMAZING (hopefully). I am so touched that you guys take the time to read and review my humble story. :) Your reviews always make my day! Anyway, I just wanted to give you guys an update so you knew what was going on. Thanks and I'm sorry for letting you down if you were expecting a chapter. xD Sorry! -Z**


	14. Epilogue

**Oh gosh. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I swear, writer's block and my general reluctance to write this chapter kept me from updating sooner and I really do apologize. I am so sorry! :( Don't hate meeee! Anywho, here is the last chapter. :) I hope you enjoy!**

_One year later_

Graverobber leaned against the alley wall, the characteristic smirk he was known for plastered on his face. "Graves!" slurred a junkie. "I don't got enough credits tonight..." she dropped to her knees on the cold ground, the muck of the alley ground seeping onto her neon pink tights. She moved to undo his pants, but he roughly caught her wrists in his hands and shoved her away. She tumbled backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Graverobber?" she snapped. He shot her a fierce look and she recoiled and started to walk away. "You're never in the mood anymore, Graves." he heard her mumble. Graverobber scoffed and leaned against the wall, irritated. _"She's right, you know."_ a little voice whispered at him. He growled and hit his head against the wall, trying to make it go away. It hadn't shut up since... Graverobber shook his head, banishing the half-formed thought from his head.

He wasn't going to think about it. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Can I get a hit, tonight?" a timid junkie asked. Graverobber nodded and got out his Zydrate gun. He felt around in his pockets for a vial, but found nothing but lint and crumbs from stolen food. "Sorry, kid. Maybe tomorrow. I'm all out." Her shoulders drooped a little. "Okay." she muttered. He watched her as she disappeared around the corner. _Guess it's time to go harvesting._ He hadn't been harvesting as often as he should've since Amber, as the new CEO of Geneco, decided that being addicted to Z wasn't good for her public reputation. She had tightened security in all the graveyards and Graverobber hadn't been in the mood to deal with it.

He exhaled slowly and made his way towards the graveyard. The familiar scents of death and decay welcomed Graverobber into the graveyard. He felt the adrenaline flowing freely through his veins and a smile creep onto his painted face. As he weaved through the tombstones, he couldn't help but think of the first time he met the kid. She looked so pale in the glowing moonlinght and the expression of doe-like innocence on her face made Graverobber feel instantly protective of her.

She was so pure and innocent and _good_ that he could hardly stand it. She was a beam of light in a dark world. His knee banging into a grave jolted him from his musings. He stifled his grunt of pain and quickly ducked to avoid spotlights. When the alarm didn't go off and the GENcops didn't start shooting in random directions, he breathed a sigh of relief and, as quietly as possible, opened the nearest casket.

He quickly shoved the needle up the corpse's decayed nose and extracted the glowing, blue liquid. He whispered a 'thank you' and winked at the body, then he moved to the next body and repeated the process. When he got to the next body, only congealed brain matter and a thick black liquid filled the barrel of the needle. "Fuck." he murmured quietly. Deciding that he had enough to turn a nice profit and keep him from starving to death, he stood up and cracked his back and neck, a groan escaping his lips. He needed a massage.

Gathering his supplies and sneaking towards the exit, he dared to whistle an old tune of Blind Mag's. "Graverobbers on premises! Lock-down! Graverobbers on premises! Lock-down!" blared the alarm siren. He laughed loudly and ran, feeling the bullets whiz past his ears. He ran around the tombstones, careful not to trip over any debris. _ Idiots!_ he thought. He flipped them off and climbed over the fence surrounding the graveyard. He ran towards an alley and ducked in a dumpster, breathing in the scent of rotting garbage. After he was sure that the idiot GENcops were gone he climbed out of the dumpster. _Another success._ He smirked.

He walked down the alley, whistling an off key rendition of the Tao Of Mag. As he was walking, he let his mind wander to thoughts of Shilo again. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered if she was still awake. A dangerous idea slithered into his mind, like the snake in the biblical story of Adam and Eve. _Just a quick peek can't hurt anybody... _his mind insisted. "No way. Bad idea." he told himself. But Graverobber, never one for listening, shook off the bad feelings and started walking down the familiar path to the kid's house.

_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad... _his mind screamed at him. He scoffed at his mind, calling it a coward, and continued down the street, occasionally sidestepping Z-ed out junkies and dead bodies that the new Repo man had left there, gaping holes torn through them. When he turned the corner, he came upon her enormous house. His heart squeezed uncomfortably against his ribcage. He swallowed hard and creeped up to a window with a light on. He peeked in and saw the couch, and on it was Shilo.

She was asleep on the couch, a book rested on her stomach, gently rising and falling with each breath. She looked so different. She no longer wore the wig. She had dark brown, shoulder length, curly hair. Her chest had developed more and her hips had filled out, making her look less like a doll and more like a young woman. The breath whooshed out of his body. He watched her sleep, somehow finding this so fascinating that he hardly noticed when her eyelids fluttered open.

Her brown eyes looked out the window sleepily, and for a moment it seemed she didn't see him. She rubbed her eyes. Graverobber froze. She narrowed her eyes and stomped over to the window. Graverobber stepped away from the window just before she swung it open violently. The glass in the window shuddered. "What the hell do you want?" she asked, venom filling her voice. "Uh... Just... I don't really know." he said shrinking back from her voice.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Really? It's been a year and that's all you can say? You don't know? Are you sure that you don't want to fuck me then leave me for another year? That was such an awesome experience, Graverobber. Really. I truly enjoyed it." she said sarcastically. Graverobber felt something close to shame. He shifted uncomfortably. "Ugh. Come in here." she ordered. He obliged. He was hardly through the doorway when he started to try and explain.

"About that-" she cut him off. "I can't believe you. A whole year and not a single word? What, was I not as good as one of your whores? Am I really that off putting? Jesus, Graverobber!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! Kid, listen-" she interrupted him again. "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm eighteen!" he growled. "If you'll just listen for two seconds-" he began only to be interrupted a third time. "I am so sick of your excuses! I can't believe you! Why did you even come here? I really-" he clapped a hand over her mouth. "If you'll just shut the fuck up for two minutes, then I can explain!" he growled. She inhaled sharply and arched an eyebrow, telling him without words he better hurry his ass up.

He took a deep breath. "Listen. I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, I never intended to... Shit. What I mean is..." She scoffed and removed his hand from her mouth. "So articulate." He groaned. "I'm not gonna be able to make you understand, am I?" Shilo gaped at him. "The only thing I understand is that you ran out like a little girl after you fucked me!"

"Dammit, Shilo! I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt you!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Then **why** did you **leave **me?" she yelled. "I don't know, Shilo!" Shilo sniffed and rubbed her eyes furiously. He pulled her into a hug. She tried to pull away, tried to stay mad. With a sob she gave in and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. "I'm still mad."

He chuckled. "I know, kid."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm here for ya, kid. I won't leave."

He kissed the top of her head. "I won't leave you, kid. I'll always be here for you."

**A/N: Hey, all ye faithful! We've finally made it to the end. :') It's bittersweet, isn't it? You guys have been so great. Truly amazing. I, from the depths of my soul, thank you. :) I hope the ending was satisfying enough for you. I certainly am in love with it. It's diabetic coma sweet and a little sappy, but I couldn't bring myself to end it horribly. xD Without you guys, this would've never been a multi-chapter story. Thank you for reading and reviewing and for pumping my ego. xD -Z**

**P.S. Thanks to ArticulateZ for helping me with this story. :D**


End file.
